board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(2)Samus Aran vs (3)Tifa Lockheart (Losers Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis We just had this match: https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/poll/7364-finals-bracket-round-1-samus-vs-tifa This was every bit as awful as Crono vs Bowser's rematch was, although I guess with these two characters being more popular some people cared more? I think? Maybe? The final difference between the first match and the rematch was 0.35%, which is not at all a rematch worth having. The only thing here worth talking about was Vlado's meltdown over Tifa losing, because he loves Tifa and hates Samus. I legitimately do not understand liking one of these characters and hating the other. They're both bad bitch good looking alpha females who just beat the hell out of everything around them despite being on the ass end of crazy odds. They might as well be the exact same character at the end of the day, but this match helped prove that Tifa has a very noticeable and definitive ceiling. Maybe in 15 years she'll get revenge on Samus the way she got her revenge on Sephiroth finally, but as of 2018 she is simply not on Samus's level. That isn't as crazy an idea as some might think, because it's pretty blatantly clear that Nintendo does not care about the Metroid series. I mean they make games for it, given Metroid Other M happened I have a hard time believing that they actually care about the series. No company with any respect for a franchise would put out such an abominable shit show of a video game. I'm quoting myself, because why not. I'll be as lazy as this match was! This is why the structure I talked about during the mid contest analysis is how it should have been laid out. We had SIX direct rematches in a double elimination bracket, which is not possible if it's laid out correctly. You should, at most, have three rematches. Six is just a bad layout, which sucks because I legitimately liked this idea. Coincidentally, only three of these six rematches were worth having (Mega Man/Pikachu, Mario/Samus, and Link/Cloud) and only two were good matches. Samus vs Tifa was not one of them. We had six direct rematches. I am ranking them only by how much I cared about them. 1 - Mario vs Samus 2 - Cloud vs Crono 3 - Mega Man vs Pikachu 4 - Link vs Cloud 5 - Samus vs Tifa 6 - Crono vs Bowser If you pay attention, I only actually care about one of these matches. The first one. Cloud vs Crono I only care about because it proved me right about sprites. The rest, who cares. This is a big reason I'm bummed out Zelda didn't go even farther, which we'll get to. Safer777's Analysis Another rematch. 3 out of 4 matches were rematches. Hope next time the Losers Bracket is better made. And unlike MM VS Pika where the match was extremely close and anyone could win, this one and the Crono one wasn't possible to change because the difference was so big. Tifa did slighlty better here at least. I wonder if Sephiroth was here would he do better? Probably not but who knows? Samus is pretty strong anyways. Also for the Tifa pic here she had HUGE tits! Seriously, big like her head! But of course it didn't helped much. Guess the TJF doesn't work against other women. Or when the opponent is so strong. Tsunami's Analysis And again, just a minor change to percentage. All three of this round's rematches featured the loser of the original match improving on their percentage, but only one--which had the highest movement anyway--had an original match close enough to be flipped. Category:2018 Contest Matches